


This is a world of colours

by gamerkitty6274



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU, I'll try to update, Non-Idol AU, birb is confuzzled, honk is growing up, if i'm not procrastinating, in progress, the first years are more mature than the second years, umi is too shameless for her own good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: This world was a world of colours, but it was boring. And as the brightness dimmed a little day by day, Kousaka Honoka was determined to do something about it."This is a world of colours, and it is beautiful."





	This is a world of colours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZippyZapmeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cotton Candy Storm Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616277) by [ZippyZapmeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister). 



> I might do one for aquours idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stone that shatters the glass. It sends ripples upon what was once a tranquil lake. And it came, when she least expected it.
> 
> AU by ZippyZapmeister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full version of this chapter is coming probably on the 18th when I find it and proofread it.  
> Edit: Proofread and completed! I upload on thursdays
> 
> ZippyZapmeister, may I use this AU? Sorry I forgot to ask before I wrote this. I'll take it down if you don't want it up here.

 

Kousaka Honoka understood the rules ever since she was seven, when her mother explained that they were something you shoud follow (and mustn't ever ever break). She understood them when she was twelve when the older Kousaka told her that you could only be in a relationship with someone of your own colour; and she understood them still now she was sixteen and just as clumsy and carefree as ever. It just wasn't something she had ever considered important.

Sure, she paid attention to the colourful circles on her classmates' hands, and she would give a little squeal when she saw a colour that she hadn't seen before ("Kotori-chan! Look! It's a maroon! I haven't seen one of those ever!") or when she saw someone of her colour. But she never really paid attention to it until then.

It had come to her one day when she and Kotori sat down to eat lunch together, Kotori talking about fashion and idols and Honoka trying to understand what she was ssaying through mouthfuls of bread. And then it came; the first thing that had made her think.

"Hey, Honoka-chan, why do you think we can't fall in love and get married with someone who isn't our colour?" 

The question was so sudden that Honoka had to pause and think."Hehe, I don't really know~?" She scratched her head as she searched her mind for a better answer. "My mother says it's to prevent there being too many colours, because then things will go wrong and people will die." 

Kotori was silent, biting her lip, and Honoka was beginning to think she had done something wrong when Kotori spoke

"It's fine if you don't know, Honoka-chan! Neither of us have really thought about it, have we?" 

"Yeah, I guess."

                                         

* * *

  

By the time lessons started Honoka had stopped thinking about the question, at least for now. And whenever the teacher opened her mouth to utter another point about equations, she decided to stare at the silver-white circle on Kotori's hand (earning a few giggles and a pout from the ash-haired girl, but it was better than listening to a boring adult rambling on about things she didn't understand. 

Kotori was a silver, a very beautiful colour, Honoka thought. Silvers were kind, gentle and pure-hearted (and very very pretty, she would insist when she told Kotori about her observations), but some came off as quite mysterious. Silvers were polite and surprisingly, quite energetic but somehow managing to keep a sort of graceful dignity, a refined elegance to them even in the most ridiculous of circumstances, like when cleaning up a spilled parfait. They weren't as reserved and as background as light pinks or as strict and mysterious like dark blues, but somewhere in between; with a dash of energetic bright yellow and sweet veridian mixed in. Honoka didn't understand how pink and blue and green and yellow made silver, but she went along with the texbook's description and tried her best to understand it.

Though she liked looking at Kotori far more than she liked listening to the teacher, she quickly got bored and decided to look around at the rest of her classmates. There was a pink, a very kind but passionate figure; a dark green, quite reserved but surprisingly funny and fun to be around. There wa another orange like her, but that other orange was slightly more responsible but almost just as energetic. The pale yellow in the corner liked to be alone and wasn't nearly as energetic as her bright yellow best friend. The serious dark purple at the front was probably the only one listening to the teacher talking and somewhere in the back of Honoka's mind it came to her that she should probably listen as well (or she wouldn't be able to do the homework, but it didn't really matter since she never understood the homework)

It was a loud knock on the door that finally brought her attention to the front of the classroom, and she vaguely remembered something about a transfer student coming to the school? That made her sit up straight, because the principal was coming around to do behaviour checks and she didn't want to be caught out, because that would mean she would get into trouble and that would be bad on the day a transfer student came... it was the first one in ages, Honoka thought...

"Girls, I would like to introduce our new transfer student..."

There was a collective gasp before the oohs and ahs started, and Honoka strained her neck to see, but only got a glimpse of midnight blue hair when the teacher told everyone to sit down and she could get a good look. 

And then she understood why everyone had been so surprised. 

The new girl was absolutely gorgeous, with long, dark blue hair and a cute (?) smile, but what got Honoka most was the dark blue, glowing circle on her hand and her thoughts instantly drifted back to memories from when she was younger, much younger, memories shared with.. this girl...

It couldn't be, she kept telling herself. No way. She told you she was moving to Hokkaido! She- she can't be here... But when Honoka looked into her eyes- beautiful amber eyes- she knew it was-

"My name is Sonoda Umi. Nice to meet you!"

 


End file.
